


After the Shift

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag





	After the Shift

**Title:** After the Shift  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Saul/Ellen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 790  
 **Spoilers:** a little for S4  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for the [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/) III. Prompt was "Saul/Ellen, the Admiral."

Companion fic to [In His Head](http://archiveofourown.org/works/228577).

Sometimes when Ellen sucks Saul’s cock, she closes her eyes and pretends she’s sucking off Bill Adama.

It never starts that way. She never intends it to happen.

Tonight she and Saul are engaging in her favorite scenario—Saul, sitting on the side of his rack, just home from a day of work, she in one of his tanks and her panties, wet from thinking about him all day.  
Mostly about him.

Ellen climbs into Saul’s lap and kisses his alcohol-tinged mouth, the liquid slide of his tongue tingling against hers as it takes her one swirl at a time. Her hips move over the prominent bulge in his crotch, teasing it to perfection—there’s nothing wrong with Saul. She finds as much beauty in his imperfections as he finds in hers.

That’s why it puzzles her that her thoughts begin to drift toward the Admiral when her mouth moves to Saul's neck. Maybe it’s the whiff of Saul’s cologne mixed with that military smell they all seem to have—wool, sweat, power.  
 _  
Bill would smell like that._

She laps at his neck and Saul grabs her ass with a growl. She feels herself grow wetter at that low, gravely sound that she just knows Bill would make too, maybe a little deeper, a little lower in his throat.

Ellen pulls her chest away from his to yank up his tanks and toss them to the corner of the bed. She runs her hands up Saul’s chest, coarse hair tickling the sensitive skin between her fingers. She’s seen Bill shirtless and knows he’s different, less hair, more muscle. She wonders what it would be like to trace her tongue along the scar the kind old doctor left after he peeled open Bill’s chest to remove the bullets lodged there by one of her own.

 _One of_ their _own_.

She gets impatient, wanting Saul’s cock in her mouth. She wants to suck him deep and feel his heat and feel how much he wants her—the insistence of his hands gripping at her shoulders and her hair, the roll of his hips against her mouth.

Bill would pull at her hair. He’d tell her to suck his dick. He wouldn’t be afraid to tell her how he really felt when he saw her down between his legs, on the floor below him. Maybe he’d tell her it was where she belonged, but she’d know he was full of shit.

They were more equal than he would ever acknowledge.

She slides down to her knees, unfastens Saul’s pants and unzips them. She frees his cock and looks up at Saul for the last time before she begins lapping at him, slow, luxurious trails around his length that make him groan and shiver.

Bill would feel slightly different when she let him in, and she starts thinking of it now as she slides her mouth around Saul’s shaft, up and down, her eyes closed. Her breath quickens as she sucks harder, faster, just like Bill would want it.

She would use her teeth on Bill just to surprise him; not too much, but enough to make him feel the danger of letting her share this intimacy with him. It would turn him on more and she might, if she was lucky, hear her name slip past his lips among his low moans.

“Ellen,” Saul groans, along with a string of low, dirty curses, _frak yeah, frak yes_.

She imagines Bill’s discourse would be much less civil. He would thrust into her mouth, might call her a name, might tell her to suck it harder.

She slips Saul out of her mouth and runs her tongue around the head of his cock. “I love you,” she breathes, drawing him in again, closing her eyes once more.

She feels herself throbbing as she sucks Saul again. But what makes her shove her hand down her panties and start touching herself, what makes her palm wet with expectation, is when she imagines Bill might even tease her by telling her that once she swallows his load he’s going to turn her over and frak her in the ass until she comes.

Ellen groans and pumps Saul’s cock with her mouth, a frenetic, intentional pace, fingers rolling furiously over her clit, in rhythm with her sucking. She opens her eyes and turns them upward. She sees Saul watching her and the instant she meets his gaze, he comes with a jerk of his hips and a loud groan, his fingers tangled in her hair.  
 _  
How would Bill taste?_

Her body goes rigid and her eyes squeeze shut as she comes hard, a warm, electric rush sliding up her body as she whimpers around his cock.

When she opens them again, she’s always surprised to see who’s really there.  
  



End file.
